Schlafmohn
Schlafmohn (Papaver somniferum) gehört zu der Familie der Mohngewächse (Papaveraceae). Die ganze Pflanze enthält, insbesondere im Milchsaft, die Opioide Morphin, Codein und Thebain, welche eine analgetische, sedierende, antitussive und euphorisierende Wirkung entfalten können und ein hohes Abhängigkeitspotential besitzen. Der getrocknete Milchsaft des Schlafmohns, dass sogenannte Opium, bzw. das daraus gewonnene Morphin (veraltet auch als Morphium bezeichnet) ist sowohl Grundlage für die halbsynthetische Herstellung der illegalen Droge Heroin als auch für die als medizinische Schmerzmittel bedeutenden Morphinane. Darüber hinaus ist Schlafmohn auch eine Zier- und Nutz-Pflanze. Die morphin-armen Samen des Schlafmohns (sogenannter Weiß-, Grau-, oder Blau-Mohn) sind eine unerlässliche Zutat des Mohnkuchens und der Mohnbrötchen und werden auch für die Herstellung von Speiseöl verwendet. Die ursprünglich aus dem Mittelmeerraum stammende Pflanzen kann auch im kühleren Deutschland als einjährige Pflanze kultiviert werden und verwildern. In Deutschland ist aber nur das Anpflanzen spezieller Morphin-armer Sorten mit staatlicher Genehmigung gestattet, ansonsten ist die Pflanze illegal und fällt unter das Betäubungsmittelgesetz. 'Namen' Die Bezeichnung als Schlafmohn rührt daher, dass man die Pflanze mindestens seit der griechischen Antike als Schlafmittel für Kinder einsetzte. Auch die lateinische Bezeichnung somniferum bedeutet "Schlaf bringend". Z.T. wird Schlafmohn auch als Gartenmohn bezeichnet, da man ihn wegen seiner schönen Blüten oft als Zierpflanze kultivierte. Heute ist diese Bezeichnung oft irreführend, da wegen der Illegalität hauptsächlich Türkischer Mohn in Gärten kultiviert wird und dieser jetzt als Gartenmohn gilt. Im Englischen wird Mohn als Poppy und Schlafmohn im speziellen als Opium-Poppy bezeichnet. Im Französischen ist Schlafmohn pavot somnifère oder Pavot à opium. Analog zu Gartenmohn existieren in beiden Sprachen die Bezeichnungen "Garden-poppy" bzw. "Pavot des jardins". In Indien ist die Pflanze als Koknar und ein aus ihr hergestelltes Getränk als Kuknar bekannt. Den Sumerern war die Pflanze als Hul Gil bekannt, was sich als "Freuden-Pflanze" übersetzten lässt. Als Tarnbezeichnungen wird Schlafmohn etwa als Schöne Blume, Blau-', '''Grau-' oder '''Weißmohn(analog zur Bezeichnung der Samen als Nahrungsmittel) bezeichnet. Vereinfachend wird die Pflanze manchmal auch schlicht als Opium bezeichnet, obwohl dies eigentlich nur eine aus ihr hergestellte Zubereitung ist. Entsprechend wird dann von "Opiumfeldern" und "Opiumanbau" gesprochen. right|270px|Wilder Schlafmohn right|270px|Vollansicht 'Konsum' 'Darreichungsform' 'Pflanze' 'Beschreibung' Schlafmohn ist eine einjährige Pflanze, welche Wuchshöhen von 30 bis 150 cm erreicht. Ihr aufrecht-wachsender, kaum verzweigter Stängel ist meist kahl oder hat selten wenige Borstenhaare. Die Blätter liegen meist nah ihm an. Die Pflanze bildet an den Spitzen der Stängel zunächst eine einzelne Blütenknospe an schlanken, haarigen Stielen. Diese Knospe teilt sich beim Öffnen der Blüte in zwei Kelchblätter, wobei die markanten Kronblätter zum Vorschein kommen. Die bis zu 10 cm großen Blüten bestehen aus vier, sehr dünnen Kronblättern, sind oft weiß, violett und nur sehr selten rot und besitzen in der Mitte dunkle Flecken. Bereits nach wenigen Tagen ist die Blüte bestäubt, wirft die Kronblätter ab und bildet danach die Samenkapseln. Die Blütezeit reicht vom Juni bis zum August. Die ganze Pflanze ist von Milchsaftgefäßen durchzogen, wobei diese insbesondere in den Samenkapseln ein sehr verzweigtes Netz bilden. 'Vorkommen' ='Global' = Der ursprünglich stammt Schlafmohn vermutlich aus dem östlichen Mittelmeerraum oder westlichen Asien, heute ist er allerdings in allen gemäßigten und warmen Regionen der Welt verbreitet. In sehr vielen Ländern wird Schlafmohn legal kultiviert, etwa zur Medikamentenherstellung und Speisemohn-Herstellung. Im deutschsprachigen Raum ist insbesondere Österreich für seine Schlafmohnfelder und den Waldviertler Graumohn bekannt. In der Bundesrepublik Deutschland dürfen nur spezielle Morphin-arme Schlafmohn-Sorten mit Genehmigung zu Zierzwecken auf kleinen Flächen kultiviert werden. Dieses Verbot wird allerdings nicht häufig durchgesetzt, da in der Regel kein Interesse daran besteht einfache Gärtner zu drangsalieren, wenn kein Verdacht auf Betäubungsmittelherstellung besteht. Darüber Hinaus kommt Schlafmohn wild vor. In der DDR wurde Schlafmohn, wie in vielen Ländern des Ostblocks, noch im großen Maßstab kultiviert. In der Vergangenheit bedeutsame Opium-Produzenten waren Indien, China, die Türkei, Persien, Ägypten, Jugoslawien und die UdSSR. Die UNO erlaubt heute noch der Türkei, Indien, Australien, Frankreich, Spanien und Ungarn die legale Opiumproduktion. Mit 700 km² Anbaufläche produziert die Türkei über die Hälfte des legalen Opiums. Schwerpunkte des illegalen Schlafmohnanbaus sind die Länder des Goldenen Halbmonds (Afghanistan, Iran, Pakistan), des Goldenen Dreiecks (Thailand, Myanmar, Laos), sowie Mexiko, Kolumbien, der Libanon und Vietnam. ='Standorteigenschaften' = Schlafmohn wächst vor allem auf Ruderalflächen, d.h. Flächen mit kahler, oft frisch aufgeworfener Erde, in sonnigen, nicht zu nassen Lagen. Er kommt etwa auf Abbruchgrundstücken vor oder kann als Unkraut auf Ackerflächen oder Feldrändern wachsen. Man findet ihn häufig in Gesellschaft mit dem roten Klatschmohn, wobei Klatschmohn etwas früher im Jahr blüht. 'Sorten' Wie bei den meisten Kulturpflanzen gibt es auch bei Schlafmohn eine breite Paletten an Sorten und Züchtungen. Nach der Blütenfarbe werden insbesondere zwei Varietäten unterschieden, var. album, mit weißen Blüten und violettem Fleck, und var. nigrum, mit purpurvioletten Blüten und dunkelblauvioletten bis schwärzlichem Fleck. Sortentypisch kann auch die Form der Samenkapseln (Kugel-, Tonnen-, Birnen und Langförmig) oder die Farbe der Samen (blaugrau, weiß, gelb, graurot und schwarz) sein. Je nachdem wie sich die Samenkapseln öffnen, wird auch zwischen Schnittmohn und Schließmohn unterschieden. In den östlichen Mittelmeerländer, dem Iran und Indien wird vor allem var. album angebaut. Einst in Deutschland kultivierte Zuchtsorten waren etwa "Eckendorfer Blausamiger", "Malmdorfer Blausamiger", "Peragis Weihenstephaner" und "Strubes Blauer". Als morphinreich gelten z.T. Sorten mit Kugel- und Tonnen-förmigen Kapseln und solche mit blauen und dunkelfarbigen Samen. 'Verwechslungsgefahr' Durch seine großen Blüten, mit ihrer besonderen Färbung, die langen, weitgehend unbehaarten Stiele und die Form und Größe der Samenkapseln ist Schlafmohn an sich eine einfach zu identifizierende Pflanze. Vielen einfachen Drogeninteressierten fehlt aber die botanische Erfahrung, haben die Pflanze oft nie bewusst gesehen oder stützen sich nur auf fehlerhaften Halbwissen beim identifizieren und halten deshalb andere Pflanzen für Schlafmohn. Da oft nur sehr unspezifisch von Mohn gesprochen wird, halten botanische Leihen oft andere Arten der Gattung Papaver für Schlafmohn oder glauben zumindest, dass aufgrund der Verwandtschaftsbeziehung diese auch eine Wirkung haben müssten. Die meisten anderen Mohnarten sind aber, wenn überhaupt, nur leicht opioid (Wirkstoff meist Thebain) und im Gegenzug dafür oft auch leicht giftig. thumb|left|200px|Angeritzte Mohnkapsel 'Mohnkapsel' Die Samenkapseln, auch Mohnfrüchte, Mohnköpfe, Mohnkapseln, Mohnkolben oder Mohnkannen genannt, gelten als der wirkstoffreichste Teil der Pflanze. In den Ländern des Goldenen Halbmonds und des Goldenen Dreiecks wird durch das arbeitsaufwändige wiederholte Anritzen der Mohnkapseln und späteren abschaben der eingetrockneten Pflanzenmilch das Rohopium gewonnen. Beim illegalen Sammeln von Schlafmohn in dichter besiedelten, westlichen Ländern hingegen wird die Mohnkapsel meist als ganzes geerntet, um sie später an einem sicheren Ort weiterverarbeiten zu können. Der Morphingehalt der Kapseln schwankt in ihrer Entwicklung und auch über den Tag hinweg. Einen hohen Morphingehalt sollen die noch unreifen Kapseln morgens, etwa am 8. bis 10. Tag oder auch zwei Wochen nach dem Verlust der Blütenblätter haben. Einige Untersuchungen finden aber auch höhere Morphingehalte bei ausgereiften Kapseln. Zur Weiterverarbeitung werden die Morphin-armen Samen aus den Kapseln entfernt und zur Haltbarmachung die Kapseln meist schonend getrocknet, wobei sich ihr Gewicht auf etwa 1/7 reduziert wird. Die Kapseln haben dann einen Querdurchmesser von 3 bis 3,5 cm und wiegen 1,5 bis 2 g. Ein trocknen im Trockenschrank bei 100°C über mindestens 5 Minuten soll geeignet sein.Hagers Handbuch VI, S. 406f, Gewichtsreduzierung beim Trocknen von 100 t zu 14 t Unreife Mohnkapseln sollen einen bitteren Geschmack haben, reife hingegen sollen nur schwach bitter und geruchlos sein. Der Morphingehalt soll zwischen 0,12 und 0,89%Hagers Handbuch, Bd. VI a, S. 407 schwanken und der Anteil der Nebenalkaloide zwischen 0,035 und 0,23%.Hagers Handbuch, Bd. VI a, S. 407 Zu Zierzwecke werden auch Samenkapseln in Blumenläden verkauft, diese sollen aber oft chemisch behandelt und deshalb für den Rauschkonsum unbrauchbar sein. 'Mohnsaat' Die Samen des Schlafmohns sind eine weit verbreitete Speisezutat, etwa für den Mohnkuchen oder die Mohnbrötchen. Je nach sortenspezifischer Farbe sind sie als Blaumohn, Graumohn oder Weißmohn in jedem besseren Lebensmittelgeschäft zu finden. Schlafmohn-Samen sind explizit von dem Betäubungsmittelgesetz ausgenommen und können deshalb frei gehandelt werden. Dies führt zur paradoxen Situation, dass sogar explizit zum Pflanzen-ziehen gehandelte Samenpäckchen verkauft werden, obwohl ihr aussähen illegal ist. ='Mohnsaat-Konsum' = Die Samen enthalten nur sehr geringe Mengen Morphin und sind deshalb für Rauschkonsum ungeeignet. Der geringe Alkaloid-Gehalt soll aber durchaus in der Lage sein postive Ergebnisse in Drogentests zu verursachen, weshalb in Gefängnissen und Drogentherapie-Einrichtungen Mohn-haltige Lebensmittel meist verboten sind. Durch veränderte Erntemethoden, bei denen die Mohnkapseln zur Gewinnung der Samen zerquetscht werden, waren zeitweise relativ Morphin-reiche Mohnsaaten vorwiegend aus Australien im Umlauf. Dies führte in Deutschland zu einem Vergiftungsfall eines Säuglings und infolge zu strengeren Morphin-Grenzwerten für Mohnsaat. Es war möglich aus diesem Morphin-reichen Speisemohn mittels Extraktion relevante Mengen an Opiaten zu gewinnen. ='Aussäen' = Die Schlafmohnsamen sind zwar frei handelbar, da aber die Schlafmohnpflanze in Deutschland unter das Betäubungsmittelgesetz fällt, stellt das Aussäen einen strafbaren Versuch der Herstellung von Betäubungsmitteln dar. Es ist möglich mit einer kostenpflichtigen Ausnahmegenemigung bestimmte Morphin-arme Schlafmohn-Sorten auf einer begrenzten Fläche für Zierzwecke zu kultivieren. Die meisten Gärtner kultivieren aber statt dessen lieber den rechtlich unproblematischen Verwandten Papaver orientale als Zierpflanze, welcher als türkischer Mohn oder schlicht Gartenmohn bekannt ist und nur sehr geringe Mengen an Thebain enthält. Der als Speisezutat gehandelte und unverarbeitete Blaumohn, Graumohn oder Weißmohn ist in der Regel noch keimfähig und somit durchaus zur illegalen Kultivierung von Schlafmohn geeignet. Es existieren zwar sehr morphin-arme Zuchtsorten von Schlafmohn, diese spielen aber bei der Gewinnung von Speisemohn keine Rolle. Samenpackungen von Schlafmohn dürften zwar einen qualitativeren Samen enthalten und auch bessere Pflanzen hervorbringen, sind aber in Anbetracht der quantitativen Menge an Samen auch bedeutend teurer. Für den illegalen Drogenhandel in Deutschland dürfte dies kaum von Bedeutung sein, da das Entdeckungsrisiko beim Anbau größerer Mengen von Schlafmohn relativ hoch ist. Für Experimentalkonsumenten ist es aber durchaus möglich, mit Hilfe der Schlafmohnsamen eine für wenige Dosierungen reichende Menge an Schlafmohn zu ziehen. Meist werden die Licht-keimenden Samen dafür im April wild auf Ruderalflächen verstreut, in der Hoffnung, dass der Samen irgendwo aufgeht und ein paar Pflanzen die Zeit bis zur Entwicklung der Samenkapseln (Juni, Juli, August) überstehen (vgl. Outdoor Growing). Einen gewissen Ruf hat hierfür der Blaumohn von Müllers Mühle. Von den Pflanzen werden dann meist die Samenkapseln als ganzes geerntet, da Opium-Gewinnung mittels an-ritzen zu auffällig wäre. Begünstigend kommt den illegalen Growern dabei zugute, dass Schlafmohn wenigen Menschen aus direkter Anschauung bekannt ist und viele derjenigen, die ihn kennen, wenig Anstoß an der schönen Zierpflanze nehmen. Schlafmohnsamen können z.T. Jahrelang in der Erde verbleiben, bevor sie durch aufwühlen der Erde ans Tageslicht gelangen und aufkeimen. Entsprechend kann Schlafmohn leicht verwildern. 'Mohnstroh' Als Mohnstroh wird das zerkleinerte Pflanzenmaterial von Schlafmohn bezeichnet. Es wird gewonnen indem Schlafmohnfelder mit Maschinen abgeerntet und das Pflanzenmaterial zusätzlich zerkleinert wird. Mohnstroh wird vor allem für weitere chemische Extraktions-Verfahren verwendet, insbesondere für die Gewinnung von Morphin und Codein für medizinische Zwecke. Eine illegale Zubereitung aus Mohnstroh ist etwa die "Polnische Suppe". Z.T. werden auch zu Zierzwecken verkaufte getrocknete Mohnkapseln als Mohnstroh bezeichnet. 'Zubereitungen' 'Opium' ='Rohopium' = thumb|200px|Abgeschabtes Rohopium thumb|200px|Opiumkügelchen thumb|200px|200g Opium-Ball im Vergleich zu 1€-Stück Die vom Namen her wohl bekannteste Zubereitungsform von Schlafmohn ist das Opium, die getrocknete Pflanzenmilch (manchmal auch als "Latex", lat. für Flüssigkeit, bezeichnet). ;Eigenschaften Gesammeltes Opium ist eine zähe, z.T. körnige Masse, welche durch Austrocknen hart und spröde wird und körnig zerbröckeln kann und entsprechend dann auch zu einem kaum wasserlöslichen Pulver verarbeitet werden kann. Die ursprünglich weiße Milch verfärbt sich bei der Trocknung schnell dunkelbraun, wobei in der Opium-Masse auch hellere Flecken auftreten können. Es hat einen eigentümlichen Geruch und einen sehr bitteren, etwas scharfen Geschmack. Zum Handel wird Opium oft in eine bestimmte Form gepresst (z.B. "Opium-Brote"). Um ein zusammenkleben von Opium-Blöcken zu verhindern wurden die Außenseiten der Blöcke etwa mit Mohnblättern verpackt oder mit den Früchten einer Rumex-Art behandelt, wodurch die Blöcke äußerlich verunreinigt oder verfärbt sein können. Betrügerische Streckmittel ließen sich leicht in die Opium-Masse hinein kneten, auffällig war hierbei oft, dass die oberflächliche Verunreinigungen der Blöcke (Mohnblätter, Rumex-Früchte) auch im inneren der Opium-Masse zu finden war. Grobe Streckmittel waren etwa Bleikugeln, Schrotkörner und kleine Steine, feinere Streckmittel etwa Sand, Ton, Gips, Kalk, Bleiglätte, Bolus, Harze, Wachs, Lakritzensaft, zerkleinerte Mohnkapseln, Dextrin, Gummi usw.. Minderwertiges Opium zeichnete sich durch eine schwärzliche Farbe, nur schwachen oder brenzligen Geruch, süßlichen oder leicht brechreizerregenden bittern Geschmack aus. Seine Konsistenz konnte unnatürlich weich, klebrig sein oder es zerbrach nur Stumpf. Minderwertiges Opium löste sich auch leichter in Wasser oder verfärbte Speichel. ;Herstellung Zu Opium-Gewinnung werden die Samenkapseln noch an der Schlafmohn-Pflanze mit einem scharfem Messer angeritzt, wobei der Milchsaft austritt. Der Schnitt soll dabei die Milchsaft-Röhren treffen, darf aber nicht zu tief sein, da sich der Milchsaft sonst in die Kapsel hinein ergießt. Der Milchsaft verbleibt bis zum Antrocknen an der Kapsel und wird innerhalb eines Tages nach dem Schnitt mit einem Opium-'' oder ''Schabmesser abgeschabt. Pro Kapsel erhält man ca. 20 - 50 mg Rohopium. 1 kg braucht also mindestens 20000 Kapseln oder 400 m² Anbaufläche. Die Herstellung größerer Mengen von Opium ist also enorm arbeitsaufwändig und findet deshalb so nur noch in ärmeren Ländern statt. Andernorts werden die Alkaloide hingegen mittels industriell-chemischer Verfahren direkt aus der Pflanze extrahiert. ;Inhaltsstoffe Der Morphingehalt in Opium liegt bei ca. 3 - 23 %. Um das Problem des schwankenden Wirkstoffgehalts zu lösen wurde etwa im staatlichen Anbau der Türkei morphin-armes und morphin-reiches Opium so vermischt, dass man letztendlich einen standardisierten Morphingehalt von etwa 12% erreichte. ;Verwendung Das nach dem Trocknen erhaltene Rohopium kann in dieser Form gegessen oder als Tee bzw. Tinktur verwendet werden (oral). Kauen (sublingual) wird von dem meisten wegen des unangenehmen Geschmacks abgelehnt und bedarf ansonsten einer speziellen Zubereitung. Zum Rauchen bzw. Verdampfen ist es ungeeignet, da es oft zu feucht ist und der Wirkstoffgehalt zu niedrig ist (Beim verdampfen geht viel Wirkstoff in der Luft verloren). ='Rauchopium' = Rauchopium, auch Chandu, Chandoo, Tschandu) ist ein speziell zum dampfen aufbereitetes Opium. Sein Morphin-Gehalt liegt in der Regel doppelt so hoch wie von Rohopium, während der Gehalt an Nebenalkaloiden deutlich geringer ausfällt. Zur Aufbereitung muss Rohopium fermentiert werden. Dies geschieht durch Wiederauflösen und erneutes Eintrocknen der Masse, wonach die Fermentation innerhalb einiger Tage oder Wochen abgeschlossen ist. Ein persische Rauchopium-Sorte ist Tschakida, dieses enthält allerdings nur 0,4% Morphin. 'Extrakte' Eine ergiebigere Methode ist die Herstellung eines Extraktes aus den Kapseln (deren Samen entfernt wurden). Hierfür wird das Mohnstroh in ein Lösungsmittel eingelegt, etwa Ethanol oder auch nur heißes Wasser, später abgesiebt und durch einkochen des Lösungsmittels das Extrakt gewonnen. In Ethanol ist die Löslichkeit der Alkaloide deutlich besser als in Wasser, u.a. auch weil die Mekonsäure, an die die meisten Alkaloide gebunden sind, auch Ethanol-löslich ist. Beim Lösen in heißen Wasser werden oft einfache Säuren (Zitronensäure, Ascrobinsäure) hinzu gegeben, welche, Analog zum Aufkochen von Heroin, die Löslichkeit des Morphins verbessern sollen. Es kursiert z.T. die Behauptung, die Alkaloide würde bei Temperaturen über 80°C aus der Lösung ausdampfen, dies ist aber nicht der Fall. ='Schlafmohn-Tee' = Für einen Schlafmohn- oder Opium-Tee wird entweder Opium in Wasser gelöst oder ein Tee mit den Samenkapseln des Schlafmohns zubereiten. Für einen Wirksamen Opium-Tee werden meist um die 10 Samenkapseln benötigt. http://catbull.com/alamut/Lexikon/Pflanzen/Papaver%20somniferum.htm Wegen der hohen Wirkstoffschwankungen sollte ein Opium-Tee nur sehr langsam getrunken werden, so dass man sich von Schluck zu Schluck langsam an die gewünschte Wirkdosis herandosieren kann, ohne Gefahr zu laufen in eine lebensbedrohliche Überdosierung zu rutschen. ='Opium-Tinktur' = thumb|200px|Nachbildung eines Laudanum-Fläschchens nach Original-Vorbild Opium-Tinktur (lat. Tinctura Opii), Laudanum oder Meconium ist eine ethanolische Lösung von Schlafmohn- bzw. Opium-Inhaltsstoffen (vgl. Tinktur). Opium-Tinkturen waren bis Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts weit verbreitete Medikamente. Die vereinzelt heute in manchen Ländern noch gebräuchliche Opium-Tinkturen sind oft stark standardisiert. Üblich waren vor allem 10%-ige Opium-Tinkturen, d.h. ein Masse-Anteil an Opium auf neun Massen-Anteile an Lösungsmittel (oft 70% Ethanol, 30% Wasser). Bei einem Morphingehalt des Opiums von rund 10% entspricht eine Dosis von 10mg Morphin also etwa 1g Opiumtinktur. Die Menge an Ethanol in einer solchen Lösung ist vernachlässigbar gering (zum Vergleich: ein einzelnes 330ml-Glas Bier enthält allein schon 13g Ethanol). Vereinzelt wurden auch weitere Zutaten hinzu gefügt, etwa Gewürze wie Zimt, Nelken und Safran, aber auch anticholinerge Nachtschattengewächse, wie Tollkirsche, Alraune oder Bilsenkraut. Anticholinergika, wie Atropin, können gegen die von Opium verursachte Übelkeit wirken, aber auch dessen Wirksamkeit im gefährlichen Maße steigern. Ärzte raten heute vor diesem Mischkonsum entschieden ab. ='"Polnische Suppe"' = thumb|150px|Morphin thumb|150px|Essigsäureanhydrid thumb|150px|Heroin Polnische Suppe bezeichnet ein durch Auskochen gewonnenes Extrakt aus Schlafmohnstroh, in dem mit Essigsäureanhydrid das Morphin zu Heroin acetyliert wurde. Zur Lösung des Morphins in der polnischen Suppe finden z.T. noch andere Chemikalien Anwendung, Aceton oder Ammoniak. Polnische Suppe war im Ostblock vor allem deshalb verbreitet, weil der Drogenschmuggel in die Sozialistischen Länder kaum den Bedarf der Szene abdecken konnte, es galt aber immer als besonders schmutzige Droge und verlor in den Jahren nach dem Zerfall der Sowjetunion und dem damit stärker werdenden Drogenschmuggel an Bedeutung. =Blaumohn-Plörre = In den 2000er Jahren waren in Deutschland z.T. sehr Morphin-reiche Blaumohn-Samen in Umlauf, so dass es möglich war aus etwa 500 g Mohnsaat wirksame Dosierung durch Extraktion zu erhalten. Das mittels einfacher Methoden hergestellte Extrakt wurde als Plörre, der entsprechende Konsument als Plörrer bezeichnet. Sie sollen einen abscheulichen Geschmack gehabt haben Die Morphin-Gehalte in Mohnsaat wurden seitdem stärker reguliert. 'Applikationswege' Schlafmohn bzw. seine Zubereitungsformen können auf sehr viele Verschiedene weisen konsumiert werden. In den Ursprungsländern sind vorallem das orale Essen und Trinken oder das inhalative dampfen ("Opium-Rauchen") verbreitet. Einige Zubereitungen werden auch intravenös injeziert, wobei aber der Reinheitsgrad der Zubereitungen dafür in der Regel ungenügend ist. 'oral' Schlafmohn-Zubereitungen können sowohl getrunken als gegessen werden. Opiumessen wird auch als Opiophagie bezeichnet. Beim oralen Applikationsweg braucht es in Regel deutlich länger bis der Wirkstoff in den Körper gelangt. Bei biogenen Drogen, deren Wirkstoffgehalt stark schwankt, kann dies problematisch sein, da der Konsument bei einer Einmal-Dosis kaum weiß, wie stark letztendlich sein wird und sich so leicht Überdosieren kann. Flüssige Applikationsformen Bewegen sich in der Regel schneller in den Darm und ermöglichen so eine schneller Resorbtion. Durch ein sehr langsames trinken kann man sich eventuell von unten an eine Wirkdosis heran tasten. 'Inhalation' Beim klassischen Opium-Rauchen wurde das Opium in einer Pfeife über einer Flamme verdampft. Es stellt also kein typisches Rauchen dar, weil das Rauchgut nicht verbrannt wird und ist tatsächlich näher am heutigen Folie-Rauchen von Heroin. Durch den schnellen Wirkungseintritt beim inhalieren stellt sich eine unmittelbare Wirkung ein, weshalb davon ausgegangen wird, dass dieser Applikationsweg ein größeres Potential für eine psychologische Abhängigkeit hat. Die Gefahr einer Überdosierung ist geringer, da durch die unmittelbare Wirkung der Betroffen in der Regel früh genug merkt, wenn es ihm zu viel wird. 'Dosierung' Wie für biogene Drogen typisch kann der Wirkstoffgehalt und das Wirkstoffverhältnis stark schwanken. Diese sind insbesondere von der Schlafmohn-Sorte, der Anbauregion und der jeweiligen Witterung abhängig. Dies kann die Dosierung erheblich erschweren, insbesondere da man in der Regel kein genormtes Produkt erhält und nur selten über die Möglichkeiten oder Fähigkeiten verfügt den Morphingehalt zu bestimmen. 'Wirkstoffe' Die Pflanze enthält ca. 37 bekannte Alkaloide. Von diesen sind die Opiode Morphin, Codein, Thebain(= Paramorphin) und Narcein, für die hauptsächliche Wirkung verantwortlich und werden auch als Opiate bezeichnet. Weitere wichtige Wirkstoffe sind Papaverin und Noscapin (= Narkotin). Die größte Konzentration an Alkaloiden findet sich im Milchsaft, hingegen keine Alkaloide oder nur Spuren davon in den Samen. Wie bei allen biogenen Drogen kann der Wirkstoffgehalt stark schwanken, u.a. abhängig von Sorte, Entwicklungsstand, Standortbedingungen (Bodenbeschaffenheit, Witterung) und der Tageszeit. 'Liste der Inhaltsstoffe' *Morphinan-Alkaloide **Morphin **Pseudomorphin **Codein **Neopin (beta-Codein) **10-Hydroxycodein **Thebain (Paramorphin) *Benzylisochinolin-Alkaloide **Papaverin **Papaveraldin (Xanthalin) **Palaudin **Laudanin **Laudanidin (Tritopin) **Laudanosin **Codamin *Phthalidoisochinolin-Alkaloide **Noscapin (Narcotin) **Narcotolin **Gnoscopin **Oxynarcotin (Nornarcein) **Narcein *Tetrahydroisochinolin-Alkaloide **Hydrocotarnin *Protopin-Alkaloide **Protopin **Cryptopin *Protoberberin-Alkaloide **Scoulerin **Isocorypalmin (Somniferin) *Aporphin-Alkaloide **Corytuberin **Magnoflorin **Isoboldin *Papaverrubine **Porphyroxin (Papaverrubin D) **Papaverrubin B (O-Methylporphyroxin) **Papaverrubin C (Epiporphyroxin) **Papaverrubin E **Glaudin (O,N-Dimethylporphyroxin) **N-Methyl-14-O-Dimethylepiporphyroxin thumb|150px|Morphin 'Morphin' Morphin ist Hauptalkaloid und Hauptwirkstoff des Schlafmohns. Es wirkt als Opioid besonders stark auf den µ-Opioid-Rezeptor (die Bezeichnung µ leitet sich direkt von Morphin ab). Über die Wirkung auf den µ-Rezeptor entfaltet es vor allem seine analgetische und euphorisierende Wirkung, allerdings auch die schädliche suchterzeugung. Therapeutische Gaben von 5 bis 10 mg Morphin wirken analgetisch, sedativ und antitussiv, trüben aber das Bewusstsein nicht. Euphorisierende und anxiolytische Wirkungen können auftreten, sind aber nicht zwingend. In einigen Fällen wird auch von Dysphorie berichtet. Die Atemfrequenz fällt, wird aber durch tiefere Atemzüge ausgeglichen. Nebenwirkung sind Miosis und bei ca. 5% der Menschen Übelkeit, welche sich durch Atropin-Gabe behandeln lässt. Bei Morphin kann es im stärkeren Maße als bei Opium zu Verstopfung kommen. Der kalorische Grundumsatz eines Menschen kann um 20 bis 25% fallen, steigt aber bei Abhängigen wieder. Manchmal kann es durch Schließmuskelverkrampfung zu schmerzhaften Harnstau an der Blase oder Gallenstau an den Gallenwegen kommen. Größere Dosierungen von Morphin bewirken eine weitere Reduktion der Atemfrequenz und eine Reduzierung des Atemvolumens, so dass bei einer akuten Morphinvergiftung der Tod durch Atemlähmung eintritt. Eine gesteigerte Krampfneigung kann verstärkt werden, was aber in der Regel nur bei kleinen Kindern beobachtet wird. Es lässt sich vermuten, dass krampferzeugende Dosisierungen beim normalen Erwachsenen oberhalb der letalen Dosis liegen. thumb|150px|Codein 'Codein' Codein hat selbst nur eine geringen agonistischen Effekt auf den µ-Opioid-Rezeptor und entfaltet seine Wirkung hauptsächlich dadurch, dass es zu 10% zu Morphin metabolisiert wird. 80% des Codeins hingegen werden direkt durch die Nieren wieder ausgeschieden. Bei Dosierungen von über 400 mg Codein kann die Metabolisierung gesättigt sein, d.h. bei den meisten Menschen findet keine Steigerung der Wirkung mehr statt. Codein ist insgesamt von seiner Wirkung deutlich schwächer als Morphin, ist aber immer noch ein gutes Antitussivum und soll, gerade weil es nur langsam metabolisiert wird, einen deutlich geringeren addiktiven Effekt haben als andere Opioide. Durch synergetische Effekte soll Codein die Wirkung von anderen Nicht-Opioiden analgetika verstärken können. thumb|150px|Thebain 'Thebain' Thebain, auch Paramorphin genannt, ist ein schwaches Opioid, welches sich auch im Arzneimohn und im Türkischen Mohn findet. Thebain hemmt auch die Cholinesterrase, ein Enzym welches u.a. für den Abbau des Neurotransmitters Acetylcholin verantwortlich ist. Im Gegensatz zu der eher dämpfenden Wirkung von Morphin wirkt Thebain eher stimulierend und kann in großen Dosierungen Krämpfe verursachen (vergleichbar mit einer Strychnin-Vergiftung), weshalb es auch als Krampfgift gilt. thumb|150px|Narkotin 'Noscapin' Noscapin, auch Narkotin genannt, ist ein Alkaloid mit antitussiver, schwach atemanregender und bronchodilatatorischer Wirkung. Seine antitussive Wirkung ist schwächer als die von Codein und es wirkt nicht als Opioid. Es soll insbesondere durch synergetische Effekte die narkotisierende Wirkung von Morphin verstärken. Die Atem-anregende Wirkung ist günstig, da sie der Atem-dämpfung durch die Opioide entgegenwirkt. thumb|150px|Papaverin 'Papaverin' Papaverin ist ein Phosphodiesterase-Hemmer, welcher in ausreichender Dosierung eine krampflösende Wirkung entfaltet. Es wirkt dadurch der von Thebain und im geringeren Maße Morphin verursachten, spastischen Wirkung entgegen, wodurch Nebenwirkungen wie Gallen- und Harnwegssperre und die durch Darmhemmung verursachte Verstopfung reduziert werden. Hohe Gaben von Papaverin können die glatte Muskulatur lähmen. Sehr hohe Papaveringaben können zum Tod durch Herzlähmung führen. thumb|150px|Narcein 'Narcein' Narcein ist ein schwaches Opioid mit hypnotischer und narkotisierender Wirkung. Es soll potenzierend auf die Wirkung von Morphin wirken. weitere Wirkstoffe ;Cryptopin Wirkt zentral lähmend und soll eine erregende Wirkung auf den Uterus haben. ;Protopin (Fumarin) Kann bei Kalt und Warmblütern Krämpfe verursachen und sekundär eine Lähmung bewirken. Bei Hunden soll es Halluzinationen bewirken und keine sedativen oder hypnotischen Wirkungen haben. Seine Toxizität gilt aber als gering. ;Narcotolin Wirkt ähnlich wie Narcotin, aber schwächer. Auf den Meerschweinchendünndarm soll es ähnlich wie Papaverin wirken. ;Rest Laudanin, Laudanosin und Tritopin wirken als Krampfgifte. Hydrocotarnin, Gnoscopin teils zentral, teil periphär lähmend. Pseudomorphin (Oxydimorphin) ist unwirksam. Wirkstoffgehalt zu ergänzen Der Wirkstoffgehalt kann stark schwanken, je nach Sorte, Anbauregion und Witterung. Zur Bestimmung der Wirkstoffgehalte existieren eine große Menge an chemischen Verfahren. Wirkstoff-gehalt und -Verhältnis werden z.T. als Identifizierungsmerkmal verwendet, um den Ursprungsort von illegalen Schlafmohns bzw. Opium aufzudecken. Sorten Allgemein lässt sich nicht sagen, dass Mohnsorten aus südlichen Ländern zwingend mehr Morphin enthalten als heimische. Insbesondere gilt, dass Zuchtsorten in der Regel besonders an die Bedingungen ihrer Heimatländer angepasst sind und entsprechend in der Fremde weniger Ertrag bringen. Es existieren spezielle Morphin-arme Züchtungen, diese spielen aber nur für Zierpflanzen eine Rolle und sind deshalb kaum in der Natur verbreitet. Für die als Speisemohn verbreiteten Mohnsorten spielen sie keine Rolle, diesen sind in der Regel genau so potent wie andere Mohnsorten. Wettereinfluss In der UdSSR wurde beobachtet das der Morphingehalt von Süden nach Norden, entsprechend der Klimas, abnahm. Versuche mit türkischen Schlafmohnsorten in Schweden erbrachten auch deutlich geringere Morphingehalte. Regen zur Zeit der Kapselbildung und Reifung soll den Alkaloidgehalt senken, günstiger sind trockene Witterungen, wobei die Wärme allerdings keine Rolle spielt. Niedrige Temperaturen sollen zu einem gesteigerten Codein-Anteil führen. Verarbeitungseinfluss Der Erntezeitpunkt und Trocknung des Opiums haben Einfluss auf dessen Alkaloidgehalt. Der Morphin-Gehalt nimmt beim trocknen der Pflanzenmilch ab. Es wird vermutet das einige Alkaloide des Opiums sich erst durch Oxidationsprozesse beim Trocknen bilden. Tabelle Wirkdosis zu ergänzen Toxische Dosis zu ergänzen Toxische Wirkungen, welche bei zu starker Dosierung auftreten können sind Übelkeit und Schwindel. Letaldosis zu ergänzen Die letale Dosis für Morphin liegt bei peroraler Aufnahme zwischen 0,3 und 1,5 g und parenteraler Aufnahme bei etwa 0,1 g. Es ist davon auszugehen, dass sie durch die Wechselwirkung mit anderen Schlafmohn-Alkaloiden eher etwas niedriger liegt. Bei Opioid-Abhängigen kann sie stark erhöht sein. Kinder hingegen reagieren oft besonders empfindlich auf Opioide. Es gibt auch Opioid-sensible Menschen bei denen 60 mg Morphin bereits eine lebensbedrohliche Dosis darstellt. Medizinisch kann eine Überdosis durch Gabe von Opioid-Antagonisten, wie Naloxon oder Naltrexon, behandelt werden, diese müssen aber bei Abhängigen sehr genau dosiert werden, da sie ansonsten auch ein starkes Abstinenzsyndrom auslösen können. Dosisempfehlung Wegen des schwankenden Wirkstoffgehalts ist eine genaue Dosisempfehlung schwierig. Erstkonsumenten sollten zunächst geringe Testdosierungen einnehmen, um sicher zu gehen das keine Überempfindlichkeit vorliegt. Beim Vorliegen einer Opioid-Toleranz ist die Wirkungsamkeit reduziert. Abhängige ziehen in der Regel kaum noch einen Nutzen von Schlafmohn-Zubereitungen unterhalb der Reinheit von Morphin oder Heroin. Mohnkapseln Für Schlafmohntee werden oft 5 bis 15 Schlafmohnkapseln verwendet und der Tee nur langsam nach und nach getrunken, um Überdosierungen zu vermeiden. Mohnkapseln haben getrocknet ungefähr ein Gewicht von 1,5 bis 2 g und einen Morphingehalt von 0,12 bis 0,89%.Hagers Handbuch. Band VI a S. 406f Ausgehend hiervon kann man sehr grob einen Gehalt von 1,8 bis 17,8 mg Morphin pro Kapsel vermuten. Damit ergibt sich: Der Morphin-Gehalt in frischen Kapseln liegt oft ein wenig höher als in getrockneten. 'Wirkung' zu ergänzen Die Wirkung des Schlafmohns ist im allgemeinen stark sedierend und seine Inhaltsstoffe gelten als die potentesten Schmerzmittel sowie als starke Stoffe gegen Husten. Auch von einer krampflösenden Wirkung wird berichtet. Man spricht auch von einem sehr angenehmen Körpergefühl, welches von erfahrenen Usern als Opiatwärme beschrieben wird. 'Psychologische Wirkung' zu ergänzen 'Körperliche Wirkung' zu ergänzen Opium wirkt in der Regel deutlich schwächer 'Set & Setting' zu ergänzen *Opium-Divan 'Wirkdauer' zu ergänzen 'Gefahren und Nebenwirkungen' 'Akute Gefahren' zu ergänzen Allgemein ist Schlafmohn reicher an unerwünschten Nebenwirkungen als Opioide-Medikamente. Generell sollte unter dem Einfluss von Schlafmohn weder eine schwere Maschine bedient, noch ein Fahrzeug geführt oder generell am Straßenverkehr teilgenommen werden. 'Falsche Risiko-Einschätzung' Unter dem Einfluss von Opioiden erscheinen Dinge oft in einem positiveren Licht. Risiken können oft nicht richtig eingeschätzt werden und entsprechend leicht Fehlentscheidungen getroffen. Appetitlosigkeit Schlafmohn unterdrückt Hunger und Durst, so dass der Konsument diese natürlichen Bedürfnisse seines Körpers nicht mehr spürt. Es sollte deshalb darauf geachtet werden, dass man auch wenn man nicht das Bedürfnis danach verspürt ausreichend Trinkt und Isst. Übelkeit, Schwindel und Erbrechen Opioide können Übelkeit, Schwindel und infolge Erbrechen erzeugen. Diese Wirkungen sind beim Schlafmohn ausgeprägter als bei medizinischen Opioide oder Heroin. Übelkeit und Erbrechen sind eine Schutzfunktion des Körpers gegen Überdosierungen und sollten deshalb nicht unterdrückt werden. Sie sind aber unzuverlässig und ersetzen keine gute geplante Dosierung. =Erbrechen und Bewusstlosigkeit = Aus der Nebenwirkungskombination von Übelkeit und Dämmerzuständen bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit ergibt sich das Risiko im getrübten Bewusstseinszustand an Erbrochenen zu ersticken. 'Harnsperre' zu ergänzen 'Verstopfung' Opioide hemmen die Darmtätigkeit und können so Verstopfung verursachen bzw. zur Behandlung von Durchfall verwendet werden. Insbesondere bei schwer Opioid-Abhängigen kann eine dauerhafte Verstopfung ein lebensbedrohliches Ausmaß annehmen. Kreislaufstörungen zu ergänzen 'Atemdepression' zu ergänzen Säuglinge und Kinder Säuglinge und Kleinkinder weisen eine sehr hohe Morphinempfindlichkeit und sollten deshalb keine solchen Zubereitungen erhalten. Eine tödliche Vergiftung über die Muttermilch wurde berichtet. 'Langzeitfolgen' 'Toleranz' Wie bei allen Opioiden besteht bei längerfristiger Anwendung die Gefahr eine Toleranz letztendlich eine Abhängigkeit zu entwickeln. Sie äußerst sich primär darin, dass dieselbe Dosis eines opioiden Wirkstoffes in ihrer Wirksamkeit von Konsum zu Konsum abnimmt. Durch eine Toleranz wird man für Opioide Schmerzmittel unempfindlich, sollte man also in eine Situation geraten, wo man von einem Arzt Opiode-Schmerzmittel braucht, würden diese vermutlich nur unzureichend wirken. Eine Toleranz verschwindet nach eine längeren Abstinenz-Zeit von Opioiden. Abhängigkeit, Abstinenzsyndrom :siehe auch: Opioid-Abhängigkeit Es kann sich sowohl eine starke körperliche als auch eine starke psychische Abhängigkeit entwickeln. Von einem Dauerkonsum von Opioiden ist deshalb ohne ärztliche Verschreibung in jedem Fall abzuraten. Die körperliche Abhängigkeit ist im wesentlichen eine Fortsetzung der Toleranzentwicklung und führt beim Absetzen von Opioiden zu einem Abstinenzsyndrom. Die psychische Abhängigkeit ist hingegen weniger stark berechenbar und in der Regel auch von psychologischen und sozialen Faktoren mit bedingt (vgl.: Abhängigkeit#Risikofaktoren). Man sollte sich deshalb feste Regeln für den kontrollierten Konsum geben, zum Beispiel maximal nur einmal im Monat konsumieren oder nur zu fest geplanten Terminen konsumieren. Als spezieller Risikofaktor bei Opioiden gilt das Kompensieren eines sozial kalten Umfeldes mit der Opioid-Wärme. Als Schutzfaktor kann wirken, wenn Konsumenten bewusst auf Drogenhandel als Beschaffungsweg verzichten, da man durch Sammeln oder Outdoor Growing von Papaver somniferum in der Regel kaum einen dauerhaften Konsum decken kann. Motivation hierzu liefern u.a. die mit dem illegalen Drogenhandel oft verbundenen Streckmittel und die Gewaltkriminalität. 'Abmagerung und Entkräftung' Opioide hemmen den Appetit, weshalb Menschen, die sie dauerhaft anwenden, oft abmagern. Dies kann auch durch weitere Effekte mit bedingt sein, etwa der verursachten leichten Übelkeit, möglicher Verstopfung oder schlicht dass Abhängige bei finanziellen Engpässen das Suchtmittel gegenüber Nahrungsmittel bevorzugen. 'Apathie' Insbesondere im Verlauf einer Abhängigkeit stellen sich zunehmend Antriebsschwäche, Apathie und Depressionen ein. Das Glücksempfinden hat sich an das gesteigerte Opioid-Niveau gewöhnt und ist deshalb kaum noch durch natürliche Reize, wie Nahrung, Sex oder andere positive Erfahrungen, erregbar. Oft dient der Konsum nur noch der Flucht vor dem Abstinenzsyndrom. Aufgrund der häufig als Aussichtslos gesehenen Lage können Opioid-Abhängige stärker zu Suizid neigen. Pharmakodynamik Wirkmechanismus zu ergänzen Resorption Die orale Bioverfügbarkeit von Morphin liegt nur bei ca. 15% und kann bei dauerhafter Gabe weiter ansteigen. 'Medizinische Verwendung' Schlafmohn, Opium und Opium-Extrakte wurden mindestens seit der Antike als Arzneimittel verwendet. Es sind wirksame Analgetika (Schmerzmittel), Antitussiva (Hustenstiller), Antidiarrhoika (gegen Durchfall), Spasmolytika (Krampflöser), Sedativa (Beruhigungsmittel) und Hypnotika (Schlafmittel). Man versuchte auch mit der euphorisierenden und anxiolytischen Wirkung Depressionen und Ängste zu behandeln. Mithridates VI. Eupator herrschte von ca. 120 v.d.Z. bis 63 v.d.Z. über das Königreich Pontos in Kleinasien. Der Legende nach soll er aus Angst vor Giftanschlägen und auf Basis alten Wissens vom Asklepieion von Kos eine Art Universalmedizin entwickelt haben, welche aus über fünfzig verschiedenen Zutaten bestand, davon ein wesentlicher Anteil Schlafmohn bzw. Opium. Diese Arzneimittel wurde nach ihm Mithridat, Mithridatikum oder lateinisch Electuarium Mithridatis genannt, eine andere Bezeichnung ist Theriak. Mit dieser Ursprungslegende wurde das Theriak zu einer beliebten, aber auch sehr teuren Medizin in Europa von der Antike bis hin in die Neuzeit. Der Arzt Paracelsus prägte um 1500 die Bezeichnung Laudanum für Opium-Tinkturen, sie leitet sich vermutlich vom lateinischen laudare (loben) ab. Er betrachtete es als eine Art Allheilmittel oder Stein der Unsterblichkeit. Es etablierte sich als sehr weit verbreitetes, frei verkäufliches Medikament und hatte im 18. und 19. Jahrhundert etwa die selbe Bedeutung wie heute Aspirin. Zwischen dem 19. und frühen 20. Jahrhundert wurden Schlafmohn-Zubereitungen durch Arzneimittel auf Basis der reinen Wirkstoffen (Morphin, Codein), deren Derivaten (Morphinane) und neuer synthetischer Opioiden ersetzt. 'Andere Verwendungsmöglichkeiten' zu ergänzen 'Appetitzügler' Schlafmohn-Zubereitungen wirken dem Hunger und Durst entgegen und können deshalb bei längerer Anwendung zur Abmagerung des Konsumenten führen. Gerade in Zeiten von Nahrungsknappheiten und Hungernöten waren Schlafmohn-Zubereitungen entsprechend eine bedeutende Erleichterung für die Betroffenen, wenn auch keine wirkliche Lösung für das Problem. 'Gift' Da eine Überdosierung von Schlafmohn-Zubereitungen leicht zum Einschlafen (vgl. K.-o.-Tropfen) oder Tod durch Atemlähmung führen kann, wurde er früher auch manchmal als Gift verwendet. 'Geschichte' 'Prähistorie bis Antike' Schlafmohn stammt ursprünglich aus dem östlichen Mittelmeerraum und wurde dort seit der Jungsteinzeit (6000 v.d.Z.) vom Menschen kultiviert. Er gehört damit zu den ältesten bekannten Rausch- und Kultur-Pflanzen. Dies ist um so bemerkenswerter, als das die Pflanze unabhängig von ihrer Wirkung keinen praktischen Nutzen hat (die Nutzung der Samen als Nahrungsmittel ist eher ein Nebenprodukt des Anbaus) und man deshalb davon ausgehen kann, dass sie auch damals tatsächlich als Droge bzw. Medikament genutzt wurde (im Gegensatz zu etwa Cannabis, welches ebenso als Faserlieferant für Stoff und Seile gedient haben könnte). Die Sumerer bezeichneten Schlafmohn als Hul Gil, "Freuden-Pflanze". thumb|zypriotische "Base-ring Ware" Einige zypriotische Töpfereien aus der Bronzezeit (ca. 1650–1050 v.d.Z.) , sogenannte "Base-ring Ware", erinnern in ihrer Form an auf ihrer bereiten Spitze stehenden Schlafmohnkapseln und in einigen sollen Opiumspuren nachgewiesen sein sollen. In Kition, einer damals bedeutenden Stadt Zyperns, wurde 1975 ein 14 Zentimeter langer Bronzezylinder aus dem 12. Jahrhundert v. Chr. ausgegraben, der als Opiumpfeife interpretiert wird und wohl aus dem Tempel einer Fruchtbarkeitsgottheit stammt. Wohl durch Handel haben sich die zypriotischen Töpfereien über viele Orte des Mittelmeerraums verstreut, weshalb vermutet wird das Opium auch ein Handelgut war und so etwa zunächst nach Ägypten eingeführt wurde, bevor man anfing die Pflanze auch dort zu kultivieren. Erste Opiumfunde in Ägypten datieren auf um 1800 v.d.Z. (Mittleres Reich). Opium wurde in speziellen Bibil-Krügen gelagert. Auch im alten Griechenland wurde Schlafmohn verwendet, woher die heutige Bezeichnung als Opium stammt. In Homers Odyssee wird ein ägyptisches Pharmakon namens Nepenthes (wörtlich "gegen Sorgen") erwähnt, welches in Wein gelöst wird und so stark sei, dass man unter seinem Einfluss selbst den Tod eines nahen Verwandten sehen könne, ohne eine Träne zu vergießen. Dieses Nepenthes wird oft für eine Schlafmohn-Zubereitung gehalten. Im römischen Reich gelangte es in den Ruf einer "Wohlstandsdroge". Bei einer Inventur des kaiserlichen Palastes im Jahre 214 wurden insgesamt 17 Tonnen Opium gezählt. Christliche Verfolgung und Rehabilitierung Die Verwendung von Schlafmohn wurde in der westlichen Welt ab den 4. Jahrhundert durch das aufkommende frühe Christentum unterdrückt. Dies wurde nicht etwa mit der Sucht-Problematik begründet, sondern damit, dass Krankheiten und Schmerzen Strafen Gottes seien und deshalb erduldet werden müssten. Unter Karl dem Großen wurde dieses Verbot 810 erneuert. Erst durch den Einfluss der arabischen Medizin im Zuge der Kreuzzüge fand Schlafmohn wieder weitere Verbreitung als Heilmittel. Insbesondere durch das Propagieren des Arztes Paracelsus um 1500 gewann die Opium-Tinktur, von ihm "Laudanum" genannt, eine große Bedeutung in der europäischen Medizin. Im 18. und 19. Jahrhundert war Laudanum in ganz Europa als Arzneimittel verbreitet und wurde auch oft missbräuchlich verwendet. Bis in 20. Jahrhundert hinein war Laudanum freiverkäuflich. 'China und die Opiumkriege' In China etablierte Schlafmohn sich um 1100. Es ist unklar, warum sich der Opiumkonsum erst ab dem 17. Jahrhundert in China zum gesellschaftlich Problem entwickelte. Eine Theorie vermutet, dass mit der Etablierung des Tabak-Rauchens auch das Opium-Rauchen in Mode kam und durch diesen schnelleren Applikationsweg die Suchtwirkung verstärkt wird. Eine andere Vermutung ist, dass bald folgende strenge Verbot von Tabak in China dazu geführt hat, dass dessen Rolle durch Opium ersetzt wurde. Zum Teil wurde der Opium-Konsum auch als ein Resultat der in China sporadisch auftretenden Hungersnöte betrachtet, da Opium dem Hunger entgegen wirkt. Bei der Verurteilung des Opiums durch das Chinesische Kaiserreich dürften aber auch Xenophobe und wirtschaftliche Gründe eine Rolle gespielt haben. Opium wurde, wie zuvor auch Tabak, als ein Produkt der nicht-chinesischen Barbaren betrachtet, von denen die höher-stehende chinesische Zivilisation sowieso keine nützlichen Waren erhalten könne. Das Eindringen in die chinesische Gesellschaft wurde entsprechend als ein Rückfall in die Barbarei verstanden. 1729 verbot China Opium erstmals, trotzdem stieg die Anzahl der Konsumenten weiter, 1905 waren etwa 1/4 der Chinesischen Bevölkerung Opium-Konsumenten. In dieser Zeit wurde auch Therapien von Abhängigen durchgeführt: Bei der Majun-Kur wurde ein Entzug durch langsame Reduktion der Dosis durchgeführt, Jesuiten hingegen versuchten Opium durch die Verteilung von Morphin (als "Jesusopium" bezeichnet) zu substituieren. Das Britische Empire hatte ein großes Interesse am Opium-Handel oder auch -Schmuggel nach China um sein Handelsdefizit auszugleichen. Dies führte im 19. Jahrhundert zu den beiden Opium-Kriegen, welche eine Legalisierung von Opium in China erzwangen. Dies hatte allerdings auch den unerwünschten Effekt, dass sich in China nun zunehmend eine eigene Opium-Produktion etablierte, welche den britischen Importen den Rang ablief. In den Jahren des chinesischen Bürgerkriegs spielte Opium als Mittel zur Finanzierung der Kriegsparteien eine Rolle. Letztendlich verdrängt konnte der Opiumkonsum erst durch die totalitär-sozialistische Herrschaft von Mao Zedong werden. 'Verbote' Chinesischen Wanderarbeiter, welche sich im 19. Jahrhundert in vielen Teilen der westlichen Welt niederließen, brachten ihre Sitte des Opium-Rauchens mit und etablierten so die legendären Opiumhöhlen. In westlichen Ländern, insbesondere den USA, wurde der Opium-Konsum deshalb oft schon aus rassistischer Motivation abgelehnt und zunehmend als Bedrohung geschildert. Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts hatte der Opiumhandel seine Bedeutung für das britische Empire verloren und anstelle des Opiums trat zunehmend das reinere Morphin und das halb-synthetische Heroin, welche nun auch mittels Injektion konsumiert werden konnten. Bis in die 1920er hinein wurden weltweit Regulierungen und Verbote erlassen, koordiniert teilweise durch die Internationale Opiumkommission(1909) und Internationale Opiumkonferenzen (1911/12, 1925). Die medizinische Nutzung blieb aber weitgehend erlaubt, wenn auch unter stärkeren Regulierungen. Infolge der Prohibition etablierten sich auch neue Zentren des illegalen Schlafmohnanbaus im Goldenen Halbmond. In Deutschland war der tatsächlich Verfolgungsdruck gegen den Drogenhandel und Drogenkonsumenten vermutlich aber eher gering, in den 1950er Jahren gab es kaum Verurteilungen auf Grundlage des Opiumgesetzes. Dies änderte sich hier erst in den 1960er Jahren. Wohl auch vor dem Hintergrund der international-rebellierenden, Drogen-konsummierenden Jugend der 68er-Jahre, aber wohl auch einer verstärkten Welle des Heroin-Schmuggels und -Kosum, kam es International zu einer verstärkten Ächtung von Drogen (Einheitsabkommen über die Betäubungsmittel, 1961). Dies fand seinen Niederschlag in Deutschland durch das Ersetzen des Opium-Gesetzes durch das Betäubungsmittelgesetz. 'Historische Berichte' Thomas De Quincey Thomas De Quiney wurde 1821 durch sein autobiografisches Werk "Confessions of an English Opium-Eater" bekannt, in dem er u.a. seinen Konsum und seine Abhängigkeit von Laudanum schilderte. Das Werk wurde z.T. wegen einer angeblich zu positiven Darstellung der Laudanum-Abhängigkeit kritisiert und soll zahlreiche englische Schriftsteller, wie Francis Thompson, James Thomson und William Blair, zum Laudanum-Missbrauch verführt haben. Charles Baudelaire inspirierte es zu seinem Buch "Les Paradis artificiels". Aleister Crowley Der englische Okkultist Aleister Crowley veröffentlichte 1922 das "Diary of a Drug Fiend", in dem er fiktionalisiert die Drogensucht (Cocain, Heroin bzw. Morphin) eines ihm bekannten Pärchens beschreibt und u.a. auch die negativen Auswirkungen der Kriminalisierung thematisiert. Crowley selbst soll bis zum Ende seines Lebens, 1947 im Alter von 72 Jahren, Heroin konsumiert haben. Rechtstatus ;Deutschland Der Anbau von Schlafmohn ist in Deutschland genehmigungspflichtig, auch als Zierpflanze, und stellt bei nicht vorhandener Genehmigung einen Verstoß gegen das Betäubungsmittelgesetz (BtMG) dar. Dieser kann mit bis zu fünf Jahren Haft und/oder Geldstrafe geahndet werden. Auch der private Anbau auf Kleinstflächen fällt unter diese Genehmigungspflicht. Trotzdem kann man ihn in Blumengeschäften zu Dekorzwecken finden, ebenso wie die wilde Pflanze. Opium ist immer noch ein Arzneimittel, welches mittels eines Betäubungsmittelrezept verschrieben werden kann, die einzig zulässige Indikation ist aber chronischer Durchfall. ;Österreich In Österreich ist der Anbau im Gegensatz zu Deutschland legal. 'Zitate' :“Among the remedies which it has pleased Almighty God to give to man to relieve his sufferings, none is so universal and so efficacious as opium.” ::„Unter all den Mitteln, welche dem Allmächtigen beliebt hat, dem Menschen zur Linderung seiner Leiden zu geben, ist keines so umfassend anwendbar und so wirksam wie Opium.“ - Thomas Sydenham (1624–1689) :„Opium bringt Opi um.“ - Volksweisheit 'Referenzen' 'Verwandte Drogen' Kategorie:Droge Kategorie:Pflanzliche Drogen Kategorie:Opioid Kategorie:Opiate Kategorie:Papaveraceae Kategorie:Papaver Kategorie:Illegale Drogen Kategorie:Art Kategorie:Morphin Kategorie:Analgetikum Kategorie:Antitussivum Kategorie:Antidiarrhoikum Kategorie:Spasmolytikum Kategorie:Sedativum Kategorie:Hypnotikum Kategorie:Anxiolytikum Kategorie:Euphorikum